Various types of store and forward systems are known. One such system, which provides voice, facsimile (fax), data and cryptographic store and forward capability, is described in U.S. Pat. 4,371,752. Other voice store and forward systems are available from major computer manufacturers, such as Wang and IBM.
Store and forward systems having a facsimile capability are described in the following patent references:
Japanese Kokai 57-119541 provides a retrieval system for communication for the purpose of shortening the retrieval time of a facsimile communication system by reducing transmission and reception signals between the switchboards of an originating side and a terminating side, by setting the display of the completion of communication message distribution by retrieving state call information during communication by using a time-series number as key information. Communication call information is controlled by a time-series number, and the number is sent from a terminating switchboard to an originating switchboard via common-line signal equipment when a communication message is distributed to a terminating facsimile terminal. The original switchboard retrieves a communication information table by the time-series number as key information to read corresponding communication state information, and sets the display of the completion of communication message distribution, thus controlling a communication-call completion state.
Japanese Kokai 57-38055 provides a memory control circuit for storage exchange facsimile for the purpose of operating a plurality of input and output ports with different period and data transmission speeds at the same time, by providing each input/output port storage means and priority designation gate means and enabling use of memories with priority to ports faster in the data transmission speed. When video information is inputted to a memory section, the video information is inputted from a scanner via a coder. A compressed code data received through a communication control section from an external line is inputted to the memory section with the identification number for every original unit. The video data inputted is stored on a plurality of pages and each page is linked in the order of the originals. The identification number of each original is managed with an input/output control section and a system control section provided inside the memory section. If the output of the original is requested, the system control section and the video data are sequentially read out from the memory and transmitted to the output device.
Japanese Kokai 57-78325 provides a transmitting system of facsimile picture information, for the purpose of reducing the transmission time of picture information from a transmitter side terminal to a storing switchboard, by adding the specific time fill code to the storing switchboard in accordance with the picture information to be transferred. The picture information stored in a data register is transferred to a transmission shift register to be converted into series-type signals and transmitted bit by bit to a communication circuit from the register via a multiplexer. A main control device calculates the number of bits equivalent to a line of the transmission picture information based on information regarding the space of the transmission line of the picture information set to a parameter register and the data transfer speed of the circuit and then sets the calculated bit number to a counter. After detecting the line end signal EOL, the device switches the multiplexer to the side of a time fill generator if the contents of the counter is larger than zero.
Japanese Kokai 57-192167 provides a facsimile storage exchanger, for the purpose of efficiently transferring facsimile information to an incoming terminal with a simple constitution by inserting information to be added to a facsimile signal after converting the information into coded graphic information. The conventional device is provided with a graph generating circuit and a graph insertion circuit, when facsimile information is transmitted from a facsimile, a storage section stores a facsimile signal. In this case, a control circuit stores time information given from a clock section and when the facsimile signal is stored in the storage section, it is transmitted, via various circuits, and finally coded. The coded data of the circuit is inserted into a facsimile information graph insertion circuit and given to a communication control circuit.
Japanese Kokai 58-138148 provides a mail box index output system, for the purpose of improving the performance and economy in mail box service, by editing and synthesizing a prescribed part to be an index of each mail in a mail box and transmitting the picture data to the corresponding terminal, in a facsimile storage exchange system. First, a mail managing section reads out a part of an encoded picture data of a head page of each mail in a desired mail box from a file sequentially and transfers it to an index forming section. In this section the transferred encoded picture data is decoded at a decoder as binary data and this is transferred to a buffer of a full-white recognition circuit via a bus. Thus, when the encoded picture data relating to the index of all the desired mails are stored in a memory the data are transferred to a desired facsimile terminal via the section, a facsimile procedure control section, and a telephone exchange network for recording and output.
Japanese Kokai 58-138162 provides a facsimile storage converting system, for the purpose of reducing the load for the facsimile data conversion control and the file capacity, by encoding and communicating encoded facsimile data in a form matched to the standards of a facsimile device at the reception side, after the data is decoded into the original facsimile data. When only the sub-scanning line density of stored facsimile data is dissident with the standards of the reception side, the data is matched by elimination for one line's share at every other line in decoding the data at a decoding section. Since the amount of facsimile data encoded at an encoding section is reduced by half of the data transferred from a facsimile data storage section, the data transferred to a facsimile device is discontinuous. Then, the encoded data is not transmitted to the devise directly but transferred to the data storage section for storage after the decoding and storage of data for one original share are finished, the data is transmitted again to the facsimile device.
Japanese Kokai 58-165452 provides a facsimile exchange system, the purpose of which is to eliminate the need for the repetition of retransmission from a transmission terminal, by receiving a telegraphic message transmitted from a transmission terminal st a facsimile storage exchange for a reception terminal tentatively even when it is in use, and transmitting the message automatically when the reception terminal is free.
Japanese Kokai 59-99846 provides a facsimile communication device for the purpose of improving the utilizing efficiency of a 4-wire system exclusive line by connecting the 4-wire exclusive line to an external device by switching in response to a control signal. A semi-duplex communication facsimile terminal is provided with a switching controller which is connected optionally by switching to an external device by an output signal of a controller incorporation transmission/receiving terminal of a 4-wire exclusive. When the unidirectional or bidirectional transmission line is idle, it is used for information transmission between the devices. As a result, the utilizing efficiency of the lines is improved.
Japanese Kokai 58-175342 provides a data transmission control system, with the purpose of eliminating the interruption of the transmission information due to the congestion of a system and to decrease the frequency of retransmission, by sending out a time filler when the next transmission data does not exist after the end position equivalent to a line of the transmission data is detected. When the picture information is transmitted to a terminal, a facsimile storage exchange stores the received picture information once in a storage device and then transmits the stored picture information to the terminal. An end position EOL of the picture information equivalent to a line is detected in the transmission data, whether or not the position shows the end of the data equivalent to a page. If the EOL does not show the end of the data of a page and no transmitting request is given for the next transmission data, end mark EOL of the picture information equivalent to a page is transmitted and then a time filler is sent out for a maximum of five seconds until the transmitting request is given to the next transmission data.
Japanese Kokai 59-117845 provides a facsimile storage exchange, for the purpose of attaining the communication of a facsimile screen at a possible resolution degree of screen by commanding a compression rate from a transmission terminal, storing the rate by coding, commanding an expanding rate from a receiving terminal and decoding the rate. A facsimile signal inputted from a facsimile terminal passes through a compressor via an exchange switch, an amount of information is compressed and the signal is converted into a prescribed code at a coder and stored in a large capacity file memory. The stored facsimile information is read out from the memory when it is required to be communicated to a facsimile terminal of output side, and decoded into the original code at a decoder, the amount of information is expanded through an expander and the signal is outputted to a facsimile terminal via an exchange.
Japanese Kokai 57-119537 provides a facsimile communication system, for the purpose of achieving economization without spoiling the advantage of a store and forward switching type facsimile communication system, by immediately transferring data without storing it when the free state of an incoming terminal is discriminated. Picture information from an originating terminal is stored in a storing and converting device only when the central processor of a switchboard judges that the standard of the originating terminal and the standard of a terminating terminal extracted from a subscriber file are different from each other, or when the terminating terminal is busy. When the standards are coincidental and the terminating terminal is free, a picture signal is transferred immediately through an instantaneous circuit and never stored.
Japanese Kokai 57-119537 provides a facsimile communication system of store and forward exchanging type comprising: terminals each having an automatic reception function; exchange including a subscribers file for storing standards of said terminals; and a storage and conversion device for transmitting and receiving picture signals to and from said terminal, said exchange comprising: a first means for collating the standard of a transmitting terminal and the standard of a receiving terminal which are extracted from said subscribers file; and a second means for judging whether or not said receiving terminal is busy, wherein the picture signals transmitted out of said transmitting terminal are at once transferred to said transmitting terminal being at once transferred to said receiving terminal without storing said picture signals into said storage and conversion device when said first means determines that the standards of said transmitting and receiving terminals are identical with each other and when said second means judges that said receiving terminal is not busy. The facsimile communication system ia characterized in that said picture signals transmitted out of said transmitting terminal are stored in said storage and conversion device when said second means judges that said receiving terminal is busy, and the stored picture signals are transferred to said receiving terminal when said receiving terminal becomes not busy.
The facsimile store and forward systems described above, with the exception of the Matthews et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,752, do not have a voice store and forward capability or the ability to be controlled by the regular touch-tone (DTMF) keypad of a standard telephone in order to transfer, send, receive, checkout messages waiting, reply, or listen to help instructions. They also do not have the ability to annotate facsimile messages with voice or annotate voice messages with facsimile.
None of the prior art described above includes the feature of providing a voice notification of receipt of a facsimile message.